Naruto chez l'Aka
by Pans
Summary: Que se serais t'il passé si Naruto , Neji et Gaara disparaissait comme cela du jour au lendemain et qu'ils réapparaissaient en temps que .... Si vous voulez savoir la suite venez lire D
1. Chapter 1

Voilà 3 ans que Naruto , Gaara et Neji on disparut . Tsunade n'a pourtant pas perdu espoir de revoir nos trois ninja c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne les a pas considéré comme déserteur .  
Mais tout n'était pas si rose , la guerre se préparait et oui Oto avais gagner et avais rallier a sa cause tout les autres village et tous était contre Konoha et Suna .Et Tsunade ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire car en plus les autres villages avais une plus grande force militaire . Ils allaient se faire rétamer si elle ne trouvais pas un truc très vite .

Elle reçut un jour une lettre lui disent que le groupe de laquelle la lettre provenait acceptait de les aidé contre une condition ....et franchement même si sa ne l'enchantais pas elle était bien obligé de voir les choses en face elle était obligé d'accepter cette condition et l'aide de se groupe ...

Elle soupira et réunis tout ses meilleurs élément : Sasuke Uchiha ( qui est revenu) Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee , Kiba Inuzuka , Kakashi Hatake et toute la joyeuse bande leurs disant de venir au plus vite . Environ 50 minutes plus tard tout le monde était la , plus Kankuro et Temarie qui pour l'occasion de l'examen des Juunins était présent dans le village

Elle les regarda les uns après les autres . Ils était tous amies et/ou de la famille des 3 disparut .Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque 3 forme apparurent . L'une d'entre elle s'exclama ( la plus petite ceci dit en passant )

-Ça a changer ici non ??

-Je dirait le plafond il est plus rouge que avant hein ? fit une deuxième en se retournant vers celui qui avais pas encore parlé

-Je suis jamais entre ici du con !!!!

-C'est pas gentil de l'insulté .Et pi d'abord je suis pas du con ... du con

-Je suis désoler vieux mais il a raison ....

Qui sont ces mystérieux hommes car oui ce son des hommes .

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais bon je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre vous inquieté pas le prochain chapitre sera plus long ....

Commentaire ? *___*


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 :

Trois hommes sont apparut dans le bureau de Tsunade . Ils portent tout trois l'uniforme de L'akastuki c'est aussi pour cela que tout les ninja présent sauf Tsunade se son mis en position défence et attaque Pourtant les trois ne semble pas les remarque -trop pris par leur Paaaaaaaaaalpitante conversation -. Puis l'un des trois se retourne comme ça sans but précis et vois les ninja prêt a les attaqué . Il enleve sont chapeau , c'est cheveux noir et long tombe en cascades dans sont dos , ils sont attaché en une queues de chevales longe , c'est yeux totalement blanc nacré .Il a une taille fine et élancé , de muscle fin viennent enrichir l'allure d'apolon du jeune homme . Il regarde toute les personnes avec attention détaillant chaque personne présente de se son regard blanc et sans émotions. Les deux autres ne semble pas avoir vu les spectateur où alors si mais ils ne sens préoccupe pas vraiment voir pas du tout .Le jeune homme brun qui était maintenant a découvert s'approche de Hinata avant de la prendre dans ses bras .

-Tu ma manqué Hinata-chan ...

-Neji-kun ?

La jeune fille regarda le jeune homme et se reblotti contre lui car ... oui c'était bien Neji son cousin qu'elle aimais tent malgrès la froideur qu'il faisait part a son égard . Bien que sa ai changé .Un des deux autre garçon qui était resté encapuchonné le plus petit d'ailleurs s'exclama :

-Hein que j'ai raison Nej-kun??Et sa a bien changé ici ??

-Ta toujours tors Na-chan !!

-Même pas vrai tu mens Gaa-san !!!!!

Temari se tourna vers la forme que on avais appeler Gaa-san ce dernier donna un coup derriere la tête du petit excité arrachant a se dernier un grognement pas du tout caché .C'est ainsi qu'ils remarquèrent -enfin- qui Neji s'était dévoilé et ils estimèrent que s'était leur tours . Le plus surexité et aussi le plus petit des deux vira son chapeau , ses long cheveux blond -parsemé de meche orange – son comme pour Neji retenue en queue de cheval ses yeux son d'un bleu et rieur , ils montrent la joie du jeune homme .Ce dernier rit devant la stupéfaxion de ses ''amies ''

***T'in si ses vraiment toi Naruto . Tu est encore plus beau qu'avant , j'ai tant rêvé de ses retrouvaille prend moi dans tes bras ... fais attention a moi je t'en supplie ***

**  
**Mais a qui appartient cette pensé ?? Surprise ..... Naruto continu de sourire a tout ses ''amies '' et a Tsunade a qui il fais un grand sourire avant de se faire emprisonné dans les bras de cette dernière . Le dernier soupire bruyamment et retire son chapeau a son tour . C'est cheveu roux vif son mi-long mais pas aussi long que ses amis . C'est yeux vert sont pétillent de vitalité et de joie . Il surplombe de sa grandeur les deux autres , bien que Neji sois grand. Un sourire est scotché a son visage et il se tourne vers Temari et lui sourit a elle aussi avant de la prendre dans ses bras . Car oui sa soeur était bien l'une des seulle personne qu'il aimais vraiment dans cette pièce

-Temari tu ma tellement manqué

-Toi aussi Gaara .

La jeune femme se blotti contre son petit frère qui a son grand éttonnement souriait joyeusement il avais bien changé le petit Gaara .

-Aufaaaaaaaaaaaaaaite la vielle !!!!!!!!!j'ai sa a te remettre ^^ . Fit Naruto joyeux faisant sursauté tout le monde

Tsunade pris la lettre que lui tendais le blond et la lut . Puis dans un soupire exaspéré

-Ça me convient !!

-Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Naruto arrête de crié tu me casse les oreilles _ tu vas nous rendre sourds Je commence a regretté que tu sois revenu , fit une rose en lui souriant joyeusement

-Méchante ... je suis content de te revoir moi aussi * la prend dans ses bras *

***Non !! Lâche la !!!! Si tu savais se que sa me fait mal de la voir dans tes bras !!! CA DEVRAI ETRE MOI PAS ELLE !!!!!!!!***

-Tsunade-sama , les autres arriveront demain ou se soir

-D'accord ... vous avez des endroits ou aller ??

-Non , répondirent t'il en même temps

Sasuke dit d'une vois froide

-Il peuvent allé chez moi ... enfin dans le manoir ...

-Cool *_* merci Sasuke

Sasuke ne put que esquissé un sourire a Naruto . Lee et Neji discutait avec Tenten et leurs Sensei

-Nous en reparleront demain !! Nos amis devrai aller se coucher ils ont fait une longue route Sasuke emmène les chez toi

-Yosh Hokage-sama

Et nos trois héros plus un bouffon ...aieuh ... ( se fais frapper par les lecteurs qui aime bien Sasuke ( et merlin sais qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup ^^)) bon nos trois héros plus Sasuke partirent chez ce dernier


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 !

C'est donc en direction du manoir Uchiha que nous avions laissé Naruto, Gaara, Neji et Sasuke. Gaara et Neji étaient silencieux, Naruto quand a lui discutait avec Sasuke de tout et de rien. Naruto se faisait regarder de travers par la plupart des villageois. Tout comme Neji d'ailleurs car même si Tsunade ne les a jamais traités de déserteur, tout le reste du village le pense plus que fortement. Nej' et Nar' soupirent tout deux en même temps, lorsque soudain un villageois beaucoup plus agressif que les autres se mit a lancer des pierres sur Naruto en le traitant de monstre. Ce dernier resta impassible puis il se tourna vers le dit villageois et s'approcha de lui. Une fois qu'il n'est qu'à un pas de l'homme, Naruto sourit, d'un sourire sadique et expédia un coup entre les jambes de l'homme.

- Maintenant ne me retraite plus jamais ainsi parce que ce sera pire la prochaine fois !

L'homme avait pâlit. Naruto se désintéressa de lui et partit avec Neji. Sasuke était resté tétaniser devant ce Naruto si ... si ... il n'en trouvait même pas le nom. C'est la main de Kakashi qui le fit revenir a la réalité, ce dernier murmura a l'oreille de son élève, qui, il faillait bien l'avouer était son préféré.

- Naruto a changé ! Il est resté 3 ans avec les membres d'Akatsuki !

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas encore comprit que Naruto et les deux autres étaient devenus membres d'Akatsuki, se jeta sur Naruto.

- Où est-il ?

Le ''il'' qualifiait bien sur son frère aîné : Itachi Uchiha. Il donna un coup a Naruto mais s'en voulut juste après, ce qu'il ne vit pas venir ce fut une main dans son ventre l'envoyant a plusieurs mètres. Naruto se releva, les yeux fermés et tourna la tête vers Sasuke, avant de se jeté a son tour sur lui et le frapper. S'en suivit alors une bataille entre les deux. Naruto, toujours les yeux fermés, créa le rasengan dans ses mains, tandis que Sasuke créait son chidori. Mais une main sur l'épaule de Naruto mit fin aux hostilités. En effet, un homme d'une trentaine d'années environ, les cheveux roux vifs autant que Gaara, l'uniforme d'Akatsuki sur lui, venait d'apparaître.

- Calme-toi Naru-chan ....

- Mais Sasori-sama il m'a attaqué en premier !!! Bouda le jeune blondinet.

Sasori soupira, regarda Neji et lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

- B'Jour Neji-Chan comment va tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire. Le roux s'approcha du brun aux yeux blanc et le prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, sous les yeux ahuris de Sasuke, qui croyait que Neji était un homophobe pur et dur. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait devant lui un membre actif d'Akatsuki et donna l'alerte. A peine une minute plus tard, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino, Shikamaru et Choji apparurent tout armés, sauf Tsunade qui bizarrement n'avait aucune main en même temps ? Elle dit a ses ninjas d'arrêter et de l'écouter.

- Vous serai les premiers à savoir, mais bon, a partir d'aujourd'hui les membres d'Akatsuki sont les bienvenus ici et ont le droit de circuler librement dans toute la ville.

Tous, sauf bien sur les personnes déjà au courant (c'est à dire les membres d'Akatsuki), la regardèrent stupéfaits.

- Mais ...mais ... Hokage-sama ce ... ce sont des meurtriers !

- Je sais mais sans eux on ne gagnera jamais la guerre, vous le savez autant que moi !

Tous les autres baissèrent les yeux. C'était vrai, sans eux ils étaient perdu et Oto (ainsi que tout les autres villages sauf Suna) prendraient possession de leur précieux village. Sasori ricana, tenant toujours Neji contre lui.

- Et bien Tsunade-san, vous avez une de ses autorité, ça fais peur, je vous dis pas !

Il éclata de rire, ce coup si plus clairement. C'est à ce moment là que les ninjas de Konoha remarquèrent que Sasori tenait Neji contre lui. Tenten partit en pleurant, Lee et Hinata restèrent en arrêt et ne bougèrent plus, Sakura et Ino partirent en courant pour consolé Tenten, Tsunade sourit d'un sourire bienveillant, Shikamaru lâcha un ''galère moi je vais me coucher'' et disparut, Choji quand a lui, avait sortit un paquet de chips et se mit a manger. Gaa et Naruto quand a eux étaient resté silencieux.

- Bon ... euh .... Sasori c'est ça ? Tu veux je suppose resté avec Neji ? Demanda Sasuke

- Tout à fait !

C'est donc avec Sasori qu'ils repartirent en direction du manoir Uchiha.

Alors ? ^^ C'est mieux ses déjà plus long je crois '-_-


End file.
